The invention relates to a calculation of range and/or consumption for a vehicle.
In order to graphically represent the residual range of a vehicle as an area for a given value of its energy store, a calculation of a multiplicity of possible routes is necessary. These calculations load the computing capacity to a very high degree insofar as they are carried out with the currently conventional methods.
DE 10 2007 059 120 A1 discloses a method for determining a route from a starting point to a destination, wherein a route which is optimized in terms of energy consumption is determined, for which purpose at least some of the elements of the map data which depicts a road traffic network and on the basis of which the route is determined are assigned energy consumption values which have an acceleration-dependent component.
DE 10 2007 037 329 A1 describes a method for determining an optimum driving strategy of a motor vehicle for a journey from a starting point to a destination. In this context, the determination of the optimum driving strategy comprises determining a route from a starting point to a destination. The driving strategy is optimized as a function of at least two parameters which are selected from the following group: attractiveness of the route, duration of journey, comfort, operating costs and safety. In addition, a motor vehicle display is described which represents in a combined form a deviation from a specific optimum of an operating state, in particular of an energy consumption operating state, of the vehicle, and a measure for improving the operating state.
DE 103 02 504 A1 relates to a method for determining the range of an electric vehicle in which vehicle-related, routes-related and/or environment-related information about the vehicle and a planned route or a route which is to be traveled on at the current time are acquired by a vehicle computer by suitable information collection devices and processed. For this purpose, these pieces of information are linked to one another before the start of and/or during the travel along a route and are evaluated in terms of a predefined vehicle mode of operation or variably changing vehicle mode of operation. Subsequently, the remaining range of the electric vehicle is calculated from this information and/or the evaluation result and is displayed in a display device.